


In the Closet

by riverfroggen



Series: Modern Affairs(A Fire Emblem AU) [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Extremely Gay AU, F/F, first of an AU series that'll probably incorporate the Fates characters/world as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 18:46:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14087295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverfroggen/pseuds/riverfroggen
Summary: Lucina didn't mind going to a college house party every now and again, as long as someone like her cousin was hosting. Goofball though Owain was, he excelled at keeping environments safe.As such, she had hoped that juvenile party games could be avoided. She should have known better, since she found herself in a closet with a freshman now.(But it ended up in her favor, really.)Lucina/F!Morgan au oneshot, wanted an excuse to write some smoochin'. Probably gonna do a lot more oneshots etc. set in this universe.





	In the Closet

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I'm Nebby/Kon and I love fire emblem and gay stuff. I wrote this to satisfy my own deep urge to write Lucina and Morgan being smoochy. Please enjoy.

Lucina had honestly thought her friends and other people her own age would be past things like this by now.

  
As she jiggled the handle of the closet door helplessly one more time, she surmised she had been very wrong, and sighed.

  
College parties were fine, really. At least Lucina didn’t particularly mind them. They were noisy and a bit rowdy and there always seemed to be someone making out by the back door, but they were all young adults with energy to burn. And at least the ones her cousin Owain threw tended to be on the safer side. While always up for a good time, Owain tended to be a bit of a watch dog and kept unsavory things from happening when he hosted get-togethers on campus.

  
That didn’t mean his parties were without nonsense of course. But Lucina was usually able to avoid having to participate in any of that.

  
Tonight was a different story. Somehow the entire small house party had herded together and decided that the old game of “seven minutes of heaven” would be a fantastic idea. Nevermind that such a game was trite high school silliness at best, Lucina had been very ready to settle in with a drink and watch in exasperation for anything too rowdy while she browsed her phone and chatted with Kjelle, her fencing teammate.

  
That had of course been before Kjelle was strong-armed into the closet by Lucina’s own sister Cynthia. Lucina felt betrayed- but she had to admit it was a little amusing to watch Kjelle stumble out of the closet again a few minutes later looking slightly disheveled and nervously tugging the collar of her track jacket as high as she could with swimmer Severa not far behind(biting her lip and avoiding eye contact with anyone).

  
But then Cynthia had decided Lucina “needed a turn” and Kjelle, not one to be made to ‘suffer’ alone, helped her muscle Lucina into the closet.

  
Lucina jiggled the handle again fruitlessly. There was laughter on the other side of the door and she slammed at it with a fist.

  
“Kjelle! Cynthia! Open the damn door.” She called. She was feeling particularly surly by now. She didn’t want to be in here, she thought the game was silly to begin with, and she had only attended reluctantly tonight because she needed a break from studying for mid-terms.

  
“No way, team captain,” Kjelle’s voice came through the door, “Consider it your punishment for not lending me a hand when they shoved me in there.”

  
_You came out with three hickeys_ , Lucina wanted to protest. Instead she huffed, kicked the door and went to slump against the back wall of the large closet. Evidently they weren’t going to let her out- at least not yet. Hopefully if she pouted long enough they would get the message and cave, letting her and her fellow victim out.

  
Speaking of, Lucina had yet to take enough stock of things to find out who had even been shoved in here with her. She tucked some hair out of her face and looked down beside her.

  
A short, pixie-like girl was sitting resignedly on the floor. she was a light tan in complexion and her hair was the same bright red as Severa’s. Lucina realized it was the swimmer’s freshman sister. Beyond her being on an academic scholarship and being eighteen, though, Lucina didn’t know much about her. Severa had mentioned before that her mother had been on the Ylisstol police force for several years before marrying her father and moving to Plegia with him. She and her sister were both bi-racial, then. The younger girl did seem to have the somewhat slanted and dark eyes of a Plegian.

  
It was hard to gauge much about her aside from her troubled and somewhat flustered expression, though. She was seated demurely and was wearing an oversized and warm looking sweater over skinny jeans and simple boots. It made her already short frame look childish.

  
Lucina sighed and sat down next to her.

  
“Some party, huh?”

  
It was the redhead who had spoken. She was lightly flushed, but smiling wryly. Lucina shook her head and looked at the ceiling.

  
“Despite everything, it isn’t the worst I’ve been to.” she admitted, “Though I know a few people out there who are in danger of a fist to the face after this.”

  
The girl snorted. “Yeah. I’m gonna kick my sister’s ass for this.”

  
Then she turned to Lucina shyly. “I’m Morgan. You’re Lucina, aren’t you? You’re in a bunch of pictures Sev’s snapchatted me.”

  
Lucina nodded. “I’d forgotten your name, but Severa’s mentioned you a few times. I’m here on a fencing scholarship, but I’m majoring in history.”

  
Morgan relaxed a little, and it was only then that Lucina realized just how tense the smaller girl had been.

 

“I’m going for psychology.” She replied, “Gonna be a psychiatrist like my dad.”

  
Lucina nodded. “Good luck to you.”

  
A few minutes passed and they sat in silence together. It was a bit awkward, but not so tense that Lucina felt a need to squirm. Still, eventually she had to call out again.

  
“It’s been at least ten minutes.” She said clearly, “I think we’ve passed our sentence.”

  
“Ah ah ah!” called a voice from outside. Inigo, a dance major- Severa’s cousin, wasn’t he? He also had a sibling who was a freshman, she believed.

  
“Inigo!” Piped up Morgan, “Was this your idea or Marc’s? You’re both in for it, I _swear_ -”

  
“Temper temper, little cousin!” called Inigo, “Neither of you is getting out of there without getting some action, so get busy!”

  
Some hoots and hollers were heard. Lucina bristled.

  
“How are you even supposed to keep track of- _ugh_!” She stood up and kicked the door again. “If I had my phone in here I’d call aunt Lissa here right away, I swear...”

  
Owain cackled from the other side of the door. “Too bad she’s on a double shift! And you wouldn’t wanna call Brady or Ma either, they’re both busy tonight too.”

  
Owain’s reference to his older brother and his mothers was brief, and Lucina didn’t have her phone in the closet with her anyway, so the point was moot.

  
There was a little more laughter outside, but gradually the regular noise of the party returned. Lucina was sure there were probably still people watching the door, but it was obvious no one had any plans to give them any mercy until they...did something. Lucina wasn’t sure what they were expecting- she had actually never played this game anyway.

  
So she sat back down in resignation.

  
“Bunch of ridiculous fools...” She sighed.

  
Another short bout of silence. This time it was broken by a question.

  
“Have you ever had to play this before?”

  
The tone was unsure and curious. Lucina looked up at Morgan, who was twiddling her thumbs.

  
“No, I haven’t.” She admitted, “I’m...I don’t lack experience, but I never had any desire to be so... _casual_ about...things like this in the way my peers did.”

  
Morgan nodded in understanding.

  
“...What about you?” Lucina asked. The curiosity in her wasn’t morbid, but she did wonder, and they didn’t have much else to do until they were finally released.

  
“A few times, actually.” Morgan admitted awkwardly, “It was back when I was still figuring out my...my orientation.”

Her cheeks bloomed pink. _Ah_. Lucina thought, well that was one way of figuring out one’s preferences.

  
“I...never wondered much.” the fencer admitted, “Both of my aunts are in same sex marriages and it’s really not uncommon at all in Ylisse anyway. And, well, I guess it just comes more naturally to some people. I always sort of knew I was more interested in women.”

  
She gave Morgan a sidelong glance. She had tensed up a little again and was still a bit pink. Poor thing.

  
“Well, I mean...my dad’s sister Robin is gay too.” The little redhead admitted, “her and aunt Olivia adopted Inigo and Marc, so...”

  
She shrugged. “I guess I was always more a trial and error type or something. Experimentation is pretty common in academics...haha...”

  
Lucina half-smiled as the attempted joke fell flat between them.

  
“Well, everyone goes about things differently.” She allowed eventually, “Though I can’t say I approve of this situation. I thought coming out to the party at all would be ‘loosening up’ enough for my friends, but evidently not.”

  
“In my case, Marc and Inigo just like to tease me.” Morgan admitted, “I’m not sure why Severa’s letting it pass. She looked kinda pleased with herself after her turn, though...maybe she’s distracted.”

This was followed by a snort from both of them.

It had been another ten minutes easily by now. “Do you think they forgot about us?” Morgan asked.

“Biding their time, more likely.” Lucina replied sullenly, “Owain and Cynthia don’t let things like this go.”

She thumped her head against the wall in frustration. Morgan fidgeted. Another silence, and then...

“What if, we, you know...played along a little? Would that get us out of here faster?”

Lucina whipped her head around to stare at Morgan in surprise. The freshman’s face was pink and she was avoiding looking at her.

“What on _earth_ do you mean by that?” She choked, suddenly feeling awkward.

“I-I mean we don’t have to!” Morgan interjected frantically, “Just, I mean...it’s a party, and we need to kill time anyway, and, uh...”

She shifted. “And you’re...well...sort of really my type.” She finished lamely.

Lucina’s heart started an awkward thumping jog. She could feel the flush entering her cheeks as her throat went dry.

She hadn’t considered for a moment that Morgan might actually be...interested in her. In _this_. She had acted upset about the whole ordeal at first, after all.

  
Admittedly Lucina was also very unused to such a forward comment about her being attractive. She had a few fans of sorts throughout the school but none had ever even approached her beyond compliments related to her fencing. Cynthia said she put off a “cool, aloof vibe” or something. A delicate way of calling her unapproachable.

  
“I’m wearing a dirty tee shirt and track pants.”

  
The words were out of her mouth as soon as she thought them and she clapped a hand over her lips to prevent the startled laugh at her own sentence. Morgan managed a little laugh too.

  
“Well, sure, but I’m wearing a sweater two sizes too big so I can’t really judge.”

  
The air lightened a bit. “And anyway, it’s not necessarily the clothes that make the woman. You carry yourself really well.”

  
Lucina looked at her again. Morgan was peering shyly over her knees.

  
“You have this assured air about you. Like you know exactly what you’re capable of, and all that. But you seem really nice too. Not stuck up or arrogant like some athletes can be...and...well, you have pretty eyes, and I’m kind of a sucker for that.”

  
Lucina’s stomach flipped over a few times in quick succession. Okay, now that was forward. Perhaps nervous, but still very much up-front. Only cocky high school boys had ever made any attempt to be so direct with her and none of them were ever so...genuine and polite.

  
Her cheeks tingled from the force of her blush and she coughed. “I...well, that’s very...that’s quite sweet of you, Morgan.”

  
She swallowed thickly. Was it getting warm in here?

  
“Anyway, it was...just a suggestion.” Morgan continued, “Sorry if I made things all weird.”

  
Lucina shook her head. “No, you just surprised me.” She assured. She glanced at Morgan again.

  
“I suppose I wouldn’t mind...giving it a try.”

  
She didn’t know where the allowance came from. She had never even thought about...just casually kissing someone before. She’d only ever been in one relationship back in high school and it had been fairly tame at that.  
Come to think of it, maybe that was why everyone was always bugging her about loosening up.

  
She felt a hand close over hers on the floor. Somewhat small and slender, and soft. A bit sweaty, but that didn’t bother her. Lucina looked up and found Morgan had gotten onto her knees to reduce the gap between their faces. She really was short, which was a little funny considering Severa’s tall and willowy build.

  
“Well then...” A wave of nerves washed over Lucina, but they were reflected in Morgan’s anxious gaze.

  
“I...I guess I’ll try kissing you then. But just...tell me if you...want to stop.”

  
Lucina swallowed and nodded. She felt like she should close her eyes but found herself frozen. She could feel her palms sweating as Morgan leaned up and then in, and...

  
It was gentle and chaste in the end. A soft press and brush just to test. It was only a few seconds, but Lucina felt drunk by the time Morgan pulled away.

  
Soft. Her lips had been soft against Lucina’s(which were probably chapped all to hell) and she had squeezed her hand, she had...smelled heavenly. A fresh, rich and warm scent, likely shampoo.

Morgan’s face was nearly as bright a shade of red as her hair now. Her lips were pursed nervously.

“Er...I haven’t kissed anyone in a while so, uh...” She coughed.

  
Lucina took a shuddering breath as her heart hammered in her ears. “It’s fine.” she whispered, and she leaned in to kiss Morgan back.

  
The contact was almost as ginger as the first, but once Morgan realized that Lucina was reciprocating her advance, she pressed against her more firmly.

  
Soft. Her lips were still so _soft_. Lucina’s pulse was pounding so hard she was afraid she’d end up with a headache later. She took in a breath and nibbled on Morgan’s lip and decided she didn’t care.

  
A few hazy moments later found them a tangle of lips and limbs, Lucina barely braced above the smaller girl with one arm. They gasped in between hungry kisses. Morgan lifted her hands and tangled them in Lucina’s long hair. Vague memories of the few times she had ever gotten this handsy with anyone floated through Lucina’s mind.

  
She kissed away from Morgan’s mouth. The cheek, down to her jaw. With no protests stopping her, she pressed a kiss to the side of her neck. Morgan gasped a little breathlessly, and Lucina kissed again, this time openmouthed, scraping teeth and tongue over skin. Not enough to leave a mark but plenty enough to elicit a quiet moan.

  
Diminutive as she was, Morgan was not built like a child. Lucina realized this quickly as they pressed further against each other. Her build was somewhat athletic, and there was more on her bust than on Severa’s, at least. Lucina’s hands twitched over her sides as they traded a bit and Morgan became the one kissing at her collarbone. Her teeth clamped down and she sucked on the skin and Lucina let forth a loud gasp-

  
The knob turned. It was loud enough to jolt them out of their growing stupor and cause them to scramble apart as Owain’s older brother Brady threw the door open.

 

“Shovin’ folks inta closets like a buncha coats, can’t _believe_ you, Owain, you little sh-”

  
Lucina was sure her face was a dark crimson as she avoided the now shocked stares of Brady, Owain and Kjelle. Morgan was pulling up the hood of her sweater shakily.

  
“...Thought you said you had ta force ‘em in there.” Brady finally deadpanned. Owain was mouthing like a fish and Kjelle appeared to be holding back laughter, the way her shoulders were shaking.

  
Lucina cleared her throat and stood. “Well, er...glad to see you finally decided to rescue us, Brady.” She attempted.

  
“Feels more like I seriously interrupted sommat.” Brady said, pointing at Lucina’s collar. The fencer looked down and withered a little inside at the sight of the already blooming hickey. She wasn’t going to live this down for the rest of her days.

  
Morgan stumbled suddenly to her feet, huddling under her hood. “U-uh, I think I could...use a soda...” she mumbled, and skittered between the gap Kjelle and Brady made for her. Lucina shuffled out with more control, hand covering the purple spot below her collarbone.

  
Owain was still staring in surprise. Brady just rolled his eyes and stalked away. “Aight folks, start cleanin’ up!” He called, “Y’all overstayed yer welcome, party’s over!”

  
There were some whined complaints but for the most part everyone started to collect their trash and clutter. Maribelle and Lissa were well known on campus for being very good to the students by allowing them use of their home for the occasional party, so most people tended to be pretty respectful of the premises.

  
Lucina began to shuffled toward the corner of the living room where her phone had been left. Kjelle joined her, slinging an arm around her.

  
“Well,” she chuckled gleefully, “Glad to see you managed to unwind a little, captain.”

  
Lucina groaned deeply. “Please don’t.” She said, and retrieved her phone. She wondered if Morgan was still around or if she had already fled. Honestly, she hoped not- she was sort of considering asking for her number.

  
“Hey, chill.” Kjelle placated, “I mean it, I’m glad. I’m guessing you liked it, at least?”

  
Lucina bit her lip. With some reluctance she gave an honest answer. “She smells really nice.”

  
Kjelle laughed again. “I think she took off, but Severa said she was smiling like an oaf. Might be worth getting to know her better in that case.”

  
With that, Kjelle slapped her back and sauntered off to whatever she planned to do next. Lucina checked the time, decided that a coffee and another hour studying before bed wouldn’t hurt, and went to find Cynthia so they could catch the last shuttle back to their dorm across campus.

  
She would _definitely_ be investing some more time in Morgan, she decided.


End file.
